


a very richie promposal

by trippingtozier



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: (i also love prom hee hee), EEEEKKKK, K I'm done, M/M, alSO JUST IMAGINE REDDIE SLOW DANCING AT PROM, ben hanscom (mentioned briefly), i love my two softies, this is just a short lil' soft fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trippingtozier/pseuds/trippingtozier
Summary: "Okay eds, so I might've forgotten to ask you to prom?"





	a very richie promposal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I just felt like writing something short n' sweet because I've been swamped with school work :)  
> also, I'm considering making a Wattpad for a different kind of fic, but idk yet. I'll let yall know

Eddie’s phone buzzes on his nightstand.

 

**Turd**

11:28 p.m.

**What color did we decide we’re wearing??**

 

Eddie looks at his phone and frowns.

 

**Eds**

11:29 p.m.

_? _

 

**Turd**

11:29 p.m.

**What color tie r u gonna wear??**

 

Eddie’s frown deepens. Unusual texts from Richie were a given, but these were stranger than usual.

 

It’s possible that he’s high with Bev, but then again, no. Bev had promised Ben she’d stop smoking because Ben complained about having to cuddle someone who smelled like a skunk, and it wasn’t like Richie to smoke alone.

 

Eddie’s fingers hover over his keyboard to type out more question marks, but he’s interrupted by an incoming call.

 

_ Call from  _ **Turd**

 

He answers the call, and brings his phone to his ear. “Rich, what the hell are you talking about?”

 

_ “Okay, so, I might have forgotten to ask you to prom.” _

 

Eddie’s breathing catches uncomfortably in his chest. He blindly reaches over to grab the spare inhaler he has next to his bed.

 

_ “I think maybe I dreamt that I asked you, and it was one of those dreams where it was really fucking realistic, so I guess I just assumed I’d actually done it? Shit, I don’t know.” _

 

Eddie presses the trigger on his inhaler, breathing in the medicinal mist.

 

_ “Basically, what I’m saying is that I really want to go to prom with you, and I figured we’d go as one of those cliche, matching couples. I mean, that’s what prom’s like in all the movies I’ve seen. They get matching ties and button-tier thingies, right?” _

 

“It’s a boutonniere, and yeah.”

 

_ “Bam! I do kind of know how it works!”  _

 

Eddie laughs quietly. “Forgive me if I don’t have absolute faith in you, given that you forgot the most important step of the whole process.”

 

_ “Oh shit, yeah,”  _ the embarrassment in Richie’s voice is adorable.  _ “Do you want to go to prom with me?” _

 

Eddie grins. He plays with the hem of his blanket, trying to convince himself that he is 100% not blushing. “Yeah.”

 

_ “Okay, so what color are we gonna wear?”  _ Eddie can hear Richie’s smile in his voice.  _ “No red, or orange. That’s my only condition.” _

 

“Hm. What about blue? Not an ugly blue, though. Like a nice, calm sky blue,” Eddie clarifies. “And we don’t have to go all out. Just matching ties are good with me.”

 

_ “You’re not gonna let me get you that flower-pin thing?” _

 

“I mean, I don’t know. You don’t have to.”

 

_ “I want to.” _

 

“Then I guess ‘that flower-pin thing’ is a yes.”

 

_ “Perfect. Leave everything to me, I’ll get the ties, and tickets, and stuff.”  _ Richie pauses.  _ “You have a suit, right?” _

 

“Yeah, Rich.” Eddie lays in the darkness of his room, smiling up at the ceiling.

 

_ “I really did mean to ask you, ya know, properly. Had a whole promposal planned with the head-romantic of our group, Ben.” _

 

“You did?”

 

_ “I think. Maybe it was dream-Richie that had the promposal planned.” _

 

“Maybe.”

 

_ “So, I’ll see you tomorrow?” _

 

“Obviously,” Eddie’s heart thumps in his chest, excited at the thought of seeing Richie. “Night, Rich.”

 

_ “Night, Eds.” _

  
  


In the end, they both look amazing in matching black suits with the soft-blue ties that Richie had begged Bev to make.

 

And maybe the light blue Converse Richie had gotten them were a bit much, but Eddie’s not complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> comments?  
> complaints?


End file.
